This invention relates to apparatus and method for storing and displaying memorabilia.
By way of example, new mothers have sentimental attachment to various memorabilia pertaining to their children's early days. The type of memorabilia is virtually limitless and may include, for example, a favorite outfit, a crib sheet, or a receiving blanket. Lacking an organized system for saving and/or storing, these cherished items end up in a pile with other clothes that are too small or no longer of functional use. It is emotionally uncomfortable for a new mother to throw them out. An alternative is to put these items in unwieldy storage boxes. It is therefore desirable for mothers and fathers) to be able to easily organize, store and display these objects, or portions of these cherished objects, of historical and emotional interest in the development of their children from their birth, onwards.
Currently, there is no known system for easily mounting and displaying multiple pieces of memorabilia, such as fabric, in a framed collage. Known systems include the need to permanently attach pieces of fabric to a frame and/or require the use of somewhat complex arrangements to store and display the mementos.
There is therefore a need for busy individuals (e.g., new mothers) to be able to quickly and easily arrange for the display of these sentimental memorabilia (e.g., pieces of fabric) so they can continue to be enjoyed in the future.